Devices, such as smartphones, personal computers, tablets, two-in-one devices, etc. are ubiquitous in society. People use these devices for multiple different functions, such as for communication. Among the methods of communication that is often used is text messaging, e.g., short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS), rich communication service (RCS), via a mobile operator. However, not all devices are configured to send and receive text messages via a mobile operator. While some devices, such as smartphones, may be capable of sending messages, entering a message into the mobile operator compatible device may not be as efficient as entering the message on other non-compatible devices, such as a laptop or a personal computer.